Harry Potter and the Pokemon Trainer
by mlouden03
Summary: As the Battle of Hogwarts comes to a conclusion, Harry Potter begins to fall into a portal and finds himself in a strange new world.
1. Harry Potter and the Pokemon Trainer

"If I'm going to die, Potter, I'm taking you with me!" A low and scratching voice yelled amongst the once pristine courtyard of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, known to the wizarding World as the boy who lived, looked on at his defeated enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's body began to wither away as the effects of their clashing spells left Harry the victor. The Dard Lord glared at Harry and raised his wand once again as his body continued to disintegrate. "Accio Elder Wand, Avada Kadavra," he shouted, using wand-less magic to conduct the first spell and the reacquired Elder Wand to cast the second. "Even though you are its true master after you disarmed the Malfoy boy, I have just disarmed you, meaning I am its true master now! His voice howled against the wind as he saw the green light slowly erupt from the wand; the act which unknown to him would cause Harry more pain than even he thought possible.

Harry was unprepared for the last attack, and he tried to raise his wand to deflect the spell cast from the unstoppable wand. 'No, you're defeated, I just need to use the same spell as last time and it should yield the same result.' " Expelliarmus," the young boy yelled. However, his spell casting was a few milliseconds too late. The green glow from the killing curse was mere inches from him when his disarming spell began. Harry could feel a warm, white light surrounding him as the curse struck, and a soothing voice inside his mind.

"No, Harry, this is not the time for you to join us, my boy. Your destiny lies elsewhere." Harry's face turned into a slight smile as he could hear the voice of his dead Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Harry then noticed a patch of white light emanating from the ground, and slowly he was being sucked down into the light. "No, I'm still needed here," he yelled. "Wherever you are taking me, Dumbledore, wait until Voldemort is defeated!" His words seemed to do nothing as he sunk deeper and deeper into the ground. His final sight before he was completely submerged was his beloved girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who was screaming his name. 'No, Ginny. I have to save Ginny, save everyone who still lives.' The young wizard then could see a lush plains below him, as if he was several hundred feet in the air. Harry slowly descended towards the ground, as if he was floating on some kind of cloud layer or had was wearing a parachute. When he hit the ground, he immediately began to look around to try to take stock of his surroundings.

The field was covered with greenery, ranging from bushes and shrubs to large trees. A dirt path seemed several feet from where Harry was standing, and it led off in both an Eastern and Western direction, at least, that's what the wizard assumed when he looked up at the sun. After a moment of getting his bearings, the young man decided he should attempt to return home.

He closed his eyes and thought of Hogwarts. 'Picture the Hogwarts Courtyard, picture the wide open space and the school in the background.' When he opened his eyes, he had hoped to find himself teleported at Hogwarts via apparition; but his hopes were in vain as he had not moved an inch from where he was standing. 'Great,' he muttered internally, 'I guess wherever I am has anti-apparition wards.' As he then tried to form another plan to try and figure out where he was and how he could get home, he heard what sounded like laughter and talking to his left. 'Perhaps whoever that is could help me, but I should keep my guard up in case they're Death Eaters, or other follower's of Voldemort.' The young man quickly twirled his wand around him to cast a Disilluionment Charm to hide himself, however he could not feel the normal sensation that accompanied the charm. 'Bloody brilliant,' he thought, 'I guess someone has put total magical protection up around here. Who would bother warding such a random trail unless there was something to hide.' Harry quickly ran behind a large nearby tree, hoping to at least partially hide himself from the on-comers.

As the group walked into view, Harry could see a total of four people; two males and a female who looked approximately sixteen to seventeen, and one young girl who looked eight to ten years old. One of the boys was wearing a blue and white jacket, blue jeans, black and red shoes, and a black hat. The other young man had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a light-blue workman's outfit, as if he worked in a factory or a repairman. The young girl had similar features to the blonde-haired boy and was wearing a brown shirt with black shorts, and had a yellow pouch on her shoulder; while the older girl was wearing a black blouse and a red skirt, with black leggings and a pink hat. 'They look like Muggles, but they should still know the area. It should be safe to come out and introduce myself, and I can always try to Obliviate them to erase their memories if need be, for their protection as well as my own.' The young wizard stepped out from behind the tree and approached the group. As he did, the boy with the hat looked slightly startled and began to speak.

"Oh hey," he paused as he looked at Harry's wizarding robes, "I didn't see you there. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and these are my friends Serena, Clemont, and Clemont's little sister Bonnie," he said as he pointed towards the older girl, other boy, and younger girl respectively. "What's your name? You don't exactly look like you're from around here, do they all wear that where you come from?"

Harry thought for a second, and decided to use the knowledge he had gained from living with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle to his advantage. "My name's Harry, and you're right, I think I am far from home. I'm kind of lost, can you let me know the nearest large city, and what country we're in?" Harry's eyes led past Ash's black hair and brown eyes and saw a strange yellow creature standing a few paces behind the young man.

The creature was short and had a large stomach, with long, black-tipped ears above black eyes and a large red circle on each cheek; as if the Pokemon had a permanent blush. It had two arms with five fingers on each hand and three toes on each of its two feet. The most unusual aspect of the creature was its yellow notched tail that was almost as long as the creature was tall. 'They can't be Muggles,' thought Harry. "Say, what kind of familiar is that, Ash? I've seen and read about many creatures at Hogwarts but I've never seen anything like that."

Ash looked puzzled at Harry and then responded. "We're en route to Shalour City, so I can challenge the gym leader there for their badge." He paused and stared at Harry for a second. "We're in the Kalos region by the way, if that's what you meant by country." Ash then looked behind him towards the yellow creature and continued to speak. "That's my Pikachu by the way. Don't you know what Pokemon are? I've never heard of Hogwarts, is that some sort of prep school? I've been to a few of those before, but they always taught kids about Pokemon there."

"Yeah," Bonnie chimed in with a high-pitches voice, "everyone in the world knows what Pokemon are. I knew even from when I was two."

"Quiet Bonnie," her other brother interjected, "maybe Harry's from some small town that doesn't have Pokemon, but still I'm surprised if the topic has never came up at all throughout his life, and especially if he's spent any amount of time in Kalos."

Harry began to feel dizzy as the group spoke to him. 'Kalos region? I wouldn't call myself an expert on World geography but I've never heard of someplace like that. Perhaps it's one of those small islands by Australia or something. Though the word region seems to imply a continent or large area, not some small island, and let's not even talk about his strange pet. I vaguely remember hearing something about Pokemon on a Muggle newscast before this year at Hogwarts, but I don't remember anything specific.' These thoughts continued to swim around Harry's head as he rapidly fell face-first towards the ground in exaustion, the taxation of the Battle of Hogwarts finally taking its toll as his adrenaline plummeted.

"Hey Harry, are you ok?" Harry heard a female voice as his eyes began to flutter open. 'That must have all been a dream,' he thought as he slowly regained consciousness, 'I must be waking up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey must be tending to me.' As he fully opened his eyes, he saw Serena standing over him looking concerned. 'I guess this wasn't a dream after all.' He weakly began to speak as he looked up into the girl's Blue eyes and her long blonde hair. "I'm ok, I've just had a long day. How long was I out for?"

"About twenty minutes or so,' Ash replied, looking at Harry concerned. "After you wouldn't wake-up I almost sent my Fletchling out to try and find some help in case you were really in trouble, but I figured you would be ok." He offered Harry his hand and helped pull the young Wizard up onto his feet. "So, where do you come from, Harry?"

"Harry sighed weakly and responded. "I'm from Surrey, in England. Judging from all of your accents I'd say I was somewhere in America, but Kalos doesn't sound familiar at all to me. Do you know how far away we are from Surrey, or London?" 'At least I can judge how long it will take me to get home by plane or perhaps I can even Floo home.' His gaze then returned to Pikachu and he felt completely lost. "I've only vaguely heard of Pokemon before, on the tele, erm, I mean television." Harry smiled as he knew mentioning television would help prove whether the group were Muggles or wizards. 'If they watch television then they're most likely Muggles, however only few wizards like Mr. Weasley are fascinated by Muggle technology.'

Clemont seemed to ponder for a moment and then spoke up. "I'm pretty well-versed in World Geograpgy, and none of those places even ring a bell. I only know about six main regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. None of those places have any city named Surrey or London that I can remember. America doesn't sound familiar at all either, so I don't know where you think we're from, but you're wrong. Pokemon are on TV a lot, so that would make sense if you saw them there."

Harry started to rack his brain trying to come up with a reason to explain everything that had happened. 'How could they not know about The United States of America? Certainly anyone in a first-world country knows about America, and most know about London as well. I've never heard of any of those regions that Clemont talked about either. Could I have been brought into some kind of other-world or something? If so, how do I get back to Hogwarts...back to Ginny?' Harry could feel tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and he quickly brushed them away. 'No time for tears,' the wizard thought, 'I need to find a way to confirm my suspicions without revealing anything until I am absolutely sure.'

He looked at Ash and began to speak. "Name any countries, cities or continents that any of you can think of. Please this is very important, just name any and all that come to mind. Harry listened for several minutes as they city after city, and numerous landmarks as well in each of the six regions, but the wizard recognized none of them. He then, in-turn, named off most of the European countries, every first-world country he could think of, and each of the seven continents; none of which sounded familiar to any of the travelers. Frustrated he balled his hands into fists and shook his head. "I," he began, still trying to get the words out, "I think I'm from somewhere far away, some other planet, or other reality, or, I don't know. I just know that the odds of us knowing nothing about the World each other come from are slim to none if we come from the same World."

"My full name is Harry Potter, and I'm a wizard. I can perform spells by using a wand, apparate as a means of teleportation, and have learned to brew potions with magical properties. I attend a special boarding school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where children learn to perfect their magic. Before I came here I was fighting a deadly battle with an evil sorcerer, someone named Voldemort who was trying to destroy Hogwarts and kill anyone who didn't agree with his philosophy of supremacy. As the battle was almost over, I found myself being pulled into the ground and found myself here, several minutes ago. Normally wizards are supposed to keep magic a secret from those who can't practice it, but if I'm correct I don't think that rule applies right now." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "I normally would use this for magic, but since I got here it hasn't worked. I'm not sure if I'm still exhausted from the battle, or perhaps there just isn't magic in your world. Perhaps whatever forces of nature that exist here prevent any form of magic from working; potions could still work though but I doubt you have the supplies here even if I could think of a potion that could help me get home." He paused for a minute to look at the group's incredulous expressions. "I know you must think I'm crazy but could anyone make up something so detailed? I could go over the last seven years of my life in detail, and I can show you my scar where Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby." At this, Harry moved his hair aside to show the lightning-shaped scar that was the result of the attack that took the life of his parents.

The group seemed to step away for a few minutes and talk amongst themselves. Harry overheard Serene asking, "do you really believe him" to Ash and Clemont, to which both of the boys slowly nodded their head. The four humans and Pikachu then came back towards Harry and Ash spoke up.

"Harry, if what you say is true none of us can think of a way to help you, but there are legends of mythical legendary Pokemon that can mess with time, space, and all sorts of things. I've even met some of them, so I know that they exist. If anyone can possibly help you it's them, but you can't just find them out of the blue. Look," he continued, offering a handshake to the young wizard, "how about you come with us for a while? It'll be a lot better than trying to be out here all on your own, and maybe you can even find some Pokemon of your own while you're here. Being friends with Pokemon has made my life a lot better, and I'm sure everyone else thinks the same." Bonnie, Clemont and Serena all smiled and nodded in response.

Harry paused to think for a moment, and then nodded his head. "I might as well go with you guys you seem like nice enough people after all." He smiled for the first time in what seemed like years and started to follow the group as they continued on their journey to Shalour City.

After several hours, the group decided to stop and rest for a bit so they could eat some lunch, and also so that Ash could train against Serena, the Shalour City Gym Leader. Instead of sticking around to help prepare food with the others, Harry figured the best use of his time would be watching Ash train. 'I might as well find out everything I can about Pokemon,' he thought, as Ash prepared to command Pikachu to attack a rather large boulder. 'I may be stuck here for a long time, so when in Rome as they say.'

"Pikachu," Ash called, "use Iron Tail on that boulder and picture it as Lucario's body. Since Lucario is a part Steel-type Pokemon, it should be a good object to test your power against."

Harry then watched as the small yellow Pokemon jumped high into the air and turned its tail into a silvery-metal color and struck the rock. The sound of impact shook nearby trees, causing various cries to be heard presumably from the trees' inhabitants. "That's wicked," Harry called out to his new friend. "I had no idea Pokemon could do things like that. It's almost like magic how they can transform themselves or parts of their body in order to perform different moves or abilities."

Ash turned towards the young wizard and nodded. "Some Pokemon moves are really unique," he replied. "There are some Pokemon like Ditto who can transform into an entirely different Pokemon, and don't even get me started on the legendary Pokemon. Every one that I've ever seen has been incredibly powerful and really cool." He turned towards his Pikachu and readied the next command. "How about we show Harry everything you can do, huh Pikachu?" He then pointed to a tree several dozen feet away and continued to speak. "Use Thunderbolt on that tree over there, followed up by a Volt Tackle."

Pikachu yelled "Pika, Pikachu!" as its body glowed bright yellow with electricity. After charging for several seconds, a bolt of lightning radiated from his body and struck the tree right in the the trunk. Harry then saw the Electric-type Pokemon glow a bright yellow color as Pikachu raced towards the tree almost faster than Harry could see. The force of the Pokemon hitting the tree caused a large cracking noise to be heard, followed by a loud bang. When the dust cleared, Harry saw that the tree had been completely knocked down by Pikachu's combination of attacks.

"Speldid," Harry called as he rose to his feet and clapped lightly at the pair. Suddenly, a loud hooting noise was heard and it sounded as if the noise was coming closer to the group. The young man saw a large bird, who at first glance looked like an owl.

The creature had a brown round and pudgy body, two short wings and two feet. It's stomach was a bright brown or tan color, and it had five talons at the end of each foot. Two large red eyes took up roughly twenty-five percent of its body area, and it had two eyebrow-like protrusions above its eyes. Underneath its eyes it had three black lines that pointed downward, as if they were eyelashes.

The sight of an owl caused Harry to step back, as he had recently lost his own owl, Hedwig a few months prior in a battle with Voldemort. 'Wow, that must be another kind of Pokemon,' Harry thought. 'I must find a book that lists all of them or something, so I know what I'm looking at when I see one.' As he continued to watch the Pokemon, he felt a stirring in his heart and a longing for a companion like the one he lost.

Ash looked towards Harry and followed his gaze until he saw the Hoothoot flying in the air near the wizard. "Oh wow," he remarked, "that's a Hoothoot. I thought about trying to get one myself, but I eventually caught a special Noctowl, its evolved form." He paused and studied how Harry seemed entranced by the Flying-type Pokemon. "Say Harry, would you want me to capture that Hoothoot for you? I could give you one of my spare Pokeballs so you can start having a Pokemon of your own."

Harry smiled and nodded as he heard Ash's question. "Yeah, I would love a Pokemon like that. To be honest, I had a real owl until a short time ago, and she was like my best friend. I have a feeling that having something like her would help me keep a connection to my home, and to remind me of where I have to get back to." The wizard continued to look up into the sky and wondered how Ash would capture the wild Pokemon.

"Ok, Pokemon catching 101. Harry, you should pay attention to this," Ash shouted. "You need to weaken a wild Pokemon first before you can throw a ball at it. Also, different types of attacks are stronger or weaker against different types of Pokemon. Like my Pikachu is very strong against Flying-type Pokemon like Hoothoot, so I have an advantage in this battle." Ash then looked towards his Pokemon. "Pikachu, go use Thunderbolt on Hoothoot so we can catch it for Harry!"

The yellow Pokemon complied, and within two seconds a bolt of lightning shot towards the sky and towards the Owl Pokemon. Hoothoot quickly dipped down towards the ground, successfuly avoiding the Electric-type attack. The Flying-type Pokemon's eyes began to glow and Pikachu became enveloped by a blue light. The Mouse Pokemon then began to be flung up and down, slamming against the ground several times by an unknown force.

"Oh no, Pikachu. That's Confusion!" Ash exclaimed. "Try to break free buddy and use Thunder." Ash looked on helplessly as his Pokemon was still held under Confusion's control. After several seconds, Ash yelled out "Pikachu, shock yourself to break yourself free of Hoothoot's move!"

Pikachu's body began to charge up slowly and discharged over its own body, seemingly cancelling out the effect of the wild Hoothoot's Confusion. The yellow Pokemon then stored electricity for several seconds and hurled another lightning bolt towards the wild Pokemon. This time, the Pokemon was unable to move fast enough and the Thunder attack hit Hoothoot in the chest.

The Pokemon yelled in pain from the damage that the attack caused, and swooped down to try and close the gap between itself and its opponent. Its wings turned a bright-white color and it moved close to Pikachu, trying to strike it with its Wing Attack.

"Pikachu, dodge the attack and use Thunderbolt," Ash yelled, but the order came too late. Pikachu was struck in the head by Hoothoot's wings, causing the Pokemon to fall backwards and cry out. Its trainer then ran over to the Pokemon and knelt down next to it. "Are you still ok to battle, bud?" Ash asked; to which the Pokemon nodded and quickly stood up.

Hoothoot flew up high in the sky, and prepared to launch another Confusion attack towards Pikachu. However, Ash knew that his Pokemon couldn't endure another attack like the first so he planned to finish the battle before the wild Pokemon had a chance to strike. "Pikachu, do a running jump onto that boulder and launch yourself high into the air. Then attack Hoothoot with a combination of Thunder and Iron Tail!"

The Mouse Pokemon quickly ran forward and launched itself from the top of the boulder using its tail as a springboard, soaring higher than Hoothoot and preparing to attack the wild Pokemon. Pikachu somersaulted forward several times as its tail glowed a metallic yellow color, electricity crackling from it as it neared inches away from the wild Pokemon. Pikachu's tail successfully connected with Hoothoot's back, causing the Flying-type Pokemon to scream in pain and begin to plummet towards the ground, unconscious.

Harry, unable to keep standing by as he watched another bird plummet to the ground, ran towards where the Hoothoot was flying and tried to judge its trajectory, hoping to catch it before it hit the ground. 'I won't let this Hoothoot end up like Hedwig,' he thought. 'I'll save it at least even if I couldn't save her.' He frantically kept looking up at the sky, adjusting his position as best he could. In a last-second frantic dive several feet forward, Harry managed to catch the Flying-type Pokemon, and watched as Pikachu landed safely several feet away.

Ash quickly ran towards Harry, holding a red and white colored ball in his hand. "This is a Pokeball," he explained. "You throw empty Pokeballs at hurt or knocked out Pokemon to try and capture them. If the ball shakes several times and beeps, then the capture is successful and the Pokemon is yours to keep." He then handed as the Pokeball as the wizard held Hoothoot in his left hand. "Here, press the button on the Pokeball and press it against Hoothoot, you should be able to capture it."

Harry slowly nodded, taking the Pokeball, and did as Ash instructed. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought. He watched as Hoothoot was sucked up in a bright-red light, and the ball began to shake several times in his right hand. After several shakes, the ball emitted a low beeping sound.  
"Congratulations, Harry!" Ash exclaimed. "That Hoothoot is now yours to keep with you as a partner. You can train it, battle with it, and even try to capture other Pokemon with it." The young man beamed at the wizard and Harry smiled in return.

"Thanks so much Ash," Harry replied. "I couldn't have gotten this Hoothoot without you." He pressed the button on his Pokeball and watched as his new Pokemon emerged, fairly weakened from the battle.

"Here, have a Potion," Ash told the Pokemon as he sprayed a purple and grey bottle onto Hoothoot's skin. After a minute or two, the Pokemon's wounds diminished greatly and Hoothoot began to chirp and look at its trainer.

"Hey, wanna fly next to me on the way back to camp Hoothoot," Harry asked his new Pokemon, to which Hoothoot chirped again, seemingly to signal the affirmative. Twenty minutes or so later, the pair of trainers found themselves back with the group, of which all of them had questions for Ash and Harry as to why they had been gone for so long. After retelling the events of the training session, they all ate lunch and prepared to get back on the road towards Shalour City.


	2. Harry Potter and the Pokemon Thief

"Hey, Harry," a feminine voice called from several feet away, "it's time to wake up."

"Just a minute, Ginny," Harry replied as he wiped the sleep from his emerald eyes. As he slid on his glasses, he saw the inside of a small tent, not the familiarity of the burrow, his secondary home with his best friend Ron and girlfriend Ginny, nor his old bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly, Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he remembered where he was, and what he had lost. It had been several weeks since Harry Potter found himself trapped in a foreign land and managed to make friends with a band of Pokemon trainers. The young wizard glanced next to his sleeping bag and saw his red and white Pokeball that contained the Hoothoot that Ash had helped him catch when he first arrived. As he combed his black hair and exited his tent, he saw Serena with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who's Ginny," the young woman asked, curious as to who he was referring to. "Some girl of yours back from where you come from?  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry sheepishly replied, "Ginny used to wake me when I slept at her house in my friend Ron's room. Starting last year Ginny and I actually started dating, and are a pretty serious couple." He paused as he thought about Ginny and how much he missed her. "Anyway," he said as he smiled towards the blonde-haired girl, "do you know what's on the agenda today? How close are we to Shalour City?"

Serena yelled for Clemont who quickly approached the two. "Hey Clemont, how close are we to Shalour City?"

The short boy pulled up a high-tech map from his bag, and expanded it so it showed the nearby area. "See this red blip," he asked, pointing to a red spot on the map, "that's our current location. If you look at this big black dot over here," his finger moved to a nearby black dot that was close to the red, "that's Shalour city. According to the estimates we're about four hours away."

Harry smiled and nodded towards the blonde-haired boy. "Ah splendid. I haven't yet been to a city yet since I've arrived here. I'm looking forward to seeing what Mug..." his voice stopped as he remembered that in this world his new friends were not Muggles, "what technology can be found in the various stores. If your inventions are any indication Clemont, I'm sure to find some nice things." The young wizard felt in his pocket and rubbed against several $100 that he had been given by Ash as the group splits any amount of money earned four ways. "Well, we just need to find Ash and then we can get going, right? Where is he?"

Serena sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing Ash, he's probably training for his battle against Korrina somewhere. Let's go get him and then we can head out." She trudged off to find the young, ambitious trainer and get him moving.

Within twenty minutes, Ash Ketchum was back at camp, and Clemont had finally managed to rouse Bonnie from their tent and packed it up. The group set off towards Shalour City, and in what seemed like no time at all the quintet arrived at the city and went to the center of town to begin to head off their separate ways.

"Bonnie and I want to get some special Pokemon food for Dedenne, and then we might want to go to the local library and read up on Electric-type Pokemon battling strategies," Clemont explained.

"Ah ok, I was going to check out their fashion house and possibly pick up a new skirt," Serena chimed in, "I was thinking something with black."

"Books and new clothes are cool I guess," Ash said with a bore in his voice, "but I'm going to use this time to keep training."

"That all sounds fun to me," Harry replied warmly, "but I'm going to check out the shops and see what's available. I may head to the library later though to read more about Pokemon. Either way, let's all meet up back here in four hours and then head off to find Korinna at the Shalour Gym so Ash can battle, ok?" The group all nodded in agreement and then parted company.

Harry spent the next two hours perusing the local marketplace, trying to familiarize himself with all of the new kinds of products that existed in this world. He read about TMs, Potions, different Pokeball types , and every other product he could look at. As he began to leave a large store, he heard the store owner yell behind him.

"Stop Thief!" The owner yelled, as he charged towards the door.  
Harry looked perplexed and put up his hands to shield himself from a possible attack from the owner. "I didn't steal anything sir, I swear. I just looked around."

The large owner pushed Harry out of the way and pointed towards the door, "not you kid," he shouted, "that Pokemon there is running off with a Max Revive, my most expensive product!"

Harry looked towards the door and saw a small Pokemon with a Max Revive in its mouth. The Pokemon was the size of a small dog, with four legs and had brown and white fur in an odd zigzag pattern down its body. At the end of its feet there were three small toes, and it looked like the Pokemon could stand on its high legs if it needed to use its arms. The Pokemon's face had a small black nose, mouth that seemed to be in a zigzag-pattern, and a black mask-looking feature around two large brown eyes.

"Oh wow," Harry exclaimed as the Pokemon ran out of the store. He then turned to the frustrated owner. "I'll try to chase that Pokemon down for you, sir. If I find it I'll be sure to bring back the item that it was carrying."

The owner looked relieved and smiled. "Why thank you, kid. If you manage to bring me that Max Revive back, I'll make it worth your while for sure. Here's a free Pokeball for you, if you want." He tossed a red and white Pokeball into Harry's hands. "You can always use that to catch that Zigzagoon if you end up wearing it down. That might even be a better option so it can't bother the market district anymore."

Harry grabbed the Pokeball and stuffed it into his pocket. "Thank you, sir." The young Wizard quickly chased after the fleeing Pokemon, seeing it off in the distance at least thirty feet away. The chase led Harry from the market district to near the Pokemon Center, and he was finally able to corner the wild Pokemon in an alley near the boutique. 'I might as well catch this Pokemon,' Harry thought, 'I got this Pokeball for free and I do only have one Pokemon. From what I've read so far its best for new trainers to get several Pokemon as soon as possible, but I haven't had the opportunity yet as I haven't bought any of my own Pokeballs yet. The young man reached into his pocket and pulled off his Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Come forth, Hoothoot!" he yelled. "Time to help me catch this thieving Pokemon." His Owl Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, ready to battle. "Hoothoot, use Confusion on that wild Pokemon," Harry commanded.

His Pokemon flew above its trainer's head and eye-beams shot towards the wild Pokemon, causing it to be slightly hurt by the effect and become confused. It slowly started to bump against the walls of the alley and dropped the Max Revive it was holding, seemingly unsure of what was going on. Within several seconds, the Pokemon glared at Hoothoot and jumped off of the ground, trying to throw its entire body at the attacking Flying-type Pokemon.

"Hoothoot, dodge the attack and counter with Peck," Hary yelled to his Pokemon.

The bird was able to successfully evade the attack by flying several feet higher than the wild Pokemon's trajectory, leaving the Pokemon to crash onto the ground of the alleyway. The Pokemon turned and faced Hoothoot again, this time lowering its head to try another attack.  
"Hoothoot, use Wing Attack on that Pokemon," Harry commanded.

"We've got to knock it out before it comes to its senses and runs away again!"

His Pokemon hooted in response, and started to fly low as his wings glowed white, however, before he was able to execute the attack, the wild Pokemon jumped and stuck the Flying-type Pokemon with his head, causing Hoothoot to plummet the several feet from the air to the ground.

"No, Hoothoot," Harry yelled as he watched his Pokemon hit the ground. After several seconds, the Hoothoot was able to stand up on its foot and take flight several feet in the air. Its wings once again glowed white as it moved quickly and stuck the wild Pokemon. The confused Pokemon yelled in pain and tried to attack Hoothoot with its claws, but it ended up scratching itself in the face with a flurry of claws and then fell down on its side.

"Terrific, I think it's ready to be captured," the young wizard exclaimed. He readied the spare Pokeball that the shop owner had given him and threw it towards the wild Pokemon, and watched as it was sucked up into the ball. After several shakes, the Pokeball hummed, signaling that the Pokemon was captured. Harry ran forward and picked up the Pokeball, smiling as he held his newly caught Pokemon and picked up the Max Revive and put it into his pocket.

Within twenty minutes, he made it back to the shop where the wild Pokemon had stolen from. He handed the Max Revive to the shop-owner, who smiled.

"Thank you very much young man," he said while patting Harry on the back. "Since you were able to retrieve my most expensive store item, here are four Pokeballs and several Potions to help you in your adventure." With a quick hug and a wave, he placed Harry's items in a shopping bag and bade farewell to the wizard.

Harry walked out of the shop, new products in hand, and ventured back to the city square to meet with the rest of the group. By the time he had arrived, everyone was already standing there waiting for him, and Ash looked impatient.

"Hey, Harry," he began, "what happened? We were about to start looking for you if you didn't show up soon. You're like a half-hour late for the meetup. I was hoping to be at the Gym by now.

"Sorry Ash," Harry replied shyly, "I had to help a shop owner collect a stolen item, which made me run all over town. Even though it took me a while, I was able to capture a new Pokemon." The young man opened his new Pokeball and his newly-caught Pokemon emerged. "I also got some free Pokeballs from the shop owner for helping him."

"Oh cool," Ash replied, looking somewhat more understanding, "it's nice that you were able to help someone out. Plus you got a Zigzagoon as well, that Pokemon's pretty neat, originally from Hoenn."

"Hoenn eh," Harry responded, "that's pretty interesting. Anyway, I think you've all had enough of waiting, right? Let's go to the Gym!" He recalled his new Zigzagoon and the group headed towards Shalour Gym to take on Korrina.


	3. Harry Potter and the Evil Girlfriend

Just outside of Shalour City, The trio of Team Rocket, a villainous organization bent on stealing Pokemon for world domination, sat under a large oak tree and plotted their latest plan to capture Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. This cell of the organization, consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth, had been chasing Ash and his various friends for years. They always seemingly one step behind the youth, and always failing at whatever their current scheme was, no matter how much they seemed to succeed at first. The group began to talk amongst themselves, unaware that the day would bring a new member to their ranks.

"Do you have any idea on who that new twerp is, James," Jessie asked, "He seemed to show up out of nowhere a few weeks ago and has stuck with those idiots ever since." Jessie stared at her cohort as he prepared food for the group, hoping that he would have some answer regarding the recent addition to their nemesis' group.

"What do you think," James whined in reply, "you know exactly the same things that I know. The only thing we've learned is that he has a Hoothoot that Ash Ketchum helped him capture, and that he has an odd lighting-shaped scar on his forehead that we managed to see with binoculars the other day. We could have battled them last week but we were waiting on parts to finish our latest mech, and I guess they got lost in the Delibird Delivery Service mailroom or something." The trainer sighed as he reminded himself to call to complain to the delivery service the next chance he had. "With no new mech or machine for us to test out, what do you think we should do, Jessie? Head-on assaults never exactly work in our favor, as that blasted Pikachu of his can send us flying with two shakes of his tail and a Thunderbolt."

The female rocket grunt threw her hands up in frustration. "Your guess is as good as mine, James. I say we just try to corner the newbie with the Hoothoot alone and try to get him to believe we're good people. That way he can give us information that we need to try and trap Ash and that Pikachu." She looked towards the final member of their trio who was snoring loudly and threw a small pebble towards his head. "Meowth, the time for cat-naps is over," she yelled, "we're trying to plan our next move to get Pikachu."

The thrown pebble hit the Cat Pokemon in the cheek, causing the sleeping Pokemon to quickly stir and awoke from his slumber. "Hey, Jessie," he yelled as his brain registered the pebble strike, "you could have asked me to get up first before you threw something at me." He hissed at his ally and then continued to speak. "You do know that cats like me need twelve hours of sleep a day, so naps here or there are perfectly acceptable." He used his three-toed hand to clean the white fur where the pebble had struck, slowly smoothing out his coat from the disruption of the pebble.

As Meowth continued to clean the impact area, as well as beginning to clean the rest of his body, he saw a flash of white light that appeared a few hundred feet from the group. "Hey you guys," he yelled while pointing towards the direction of the light. "I just saw some weird light thing over there, we should check it out."

The two turned around as Jessie pushed her blood-red hair out of her face to see more clearly. "I don't see anything Meowth, are you sure it wasn't just a remnant from one of your nap dreams, or something? Even though I don't want to waste time checking out your random nightmare, but we aren't doing anything important so the five minutes it'll take won't exactly go to waste."

James rolled his eyes towards his feline companion and spoke. "I don't see anything either, but as Jessie says, we at least owe it to you to check it out."

The group slowly walked towards the direction that Meowth pointed towards, and when they neared the spot where the Pokemon claimed to have seen an odd light, they found a young girl instead.

The first thing that the group noticed about her appearance was her striking bright-red hair. "Wow Jessie," James whispered, "she has more red hair than you, and I thought you held the record. "The girl was clothed in black robes, with a red and yellow scarf and black shoes. Her brown eyes stared off in the distance, as her face conveyed a fierce look of determination as she twirled a wooden stick around; the expression shocked the trio by its fierceness. "Should we go introduce ourselves," James asked his companions. "We could always use that plan that we were thinking of for that new twerp, get her to like us and then use her against the group." Jessie and Meowth nodded in agreement and the three of them approached the young girl.

As the newcomer noticed Team Rocket, she looked at them with curiosity, as if she was deciding what to say to the group. After a moment of staring she began to speak. "Hello, my name is Ginny," she spoke, as she lowered her wooden stick into a pocket of her robes. "Have you seen anyone named Harry Potter around lately? He has messy black hair, green emerald eyes, and a peculiar birthmark on his forehead," she pointed to the middle of her forehead as she ended her sentence. "The birthmark could almost be described as a lightning-bolt, and it would probably be very hard to forget if you have ever seen it. It's very important that I find Harry."

The group paused for a moment and then Jessie responded. "I'm not sure if we've seen the person you're talking about, please give me a moment while I confer with my colleagues here to compare information." She motioned for James and Meowth to form a huddle, and her two allies came close and began to speak.

"That sure sounds like the new twerp," Meowth whispered. "What do you think we should tell her?"

"Hmm," James pondered aloud, "we could always tell her that Ash accosted this Harry, or even hurt him. Then if we find the twerps alone without Harry we can convince her to attack them on our behalf. Four is better than three, you know."

Jessie nodded and replied, "Good idea, James. We can turn her against the group before she has a chance to be a twerpette." She smiled gleefully and then redirected her attention towards the young girl. "My name is Jessie, and this is James, and the cat is Meowth. The answer is yes, my dear," she began, "we have seen this Harry, and we witnessed an evil group of kids harass him as soon as they saw him. We don't know where Harry is now, but we can take you to where we last saw him."

The young girl smiled wide and nodded. "Thank you so much, Harry means so much to me and I'd hate to see him hurt or anything. Judging from what I can tell from the time difference from where I came, I either traveled in time, am halfway around the world, or am somewhere else entirely." The redhead noticed the dumbstruck expression on the trio's face and began to explain. "I heard that cat talking earlier, so I'm just going to assume you're wizards and that the cat is your familiar, or someone who underwent a transfiguration. I'd hate it if I had to try and blend in with Muggles." She laughed for a second to herself and then continued to speak. "From where I come from it was roughly eight in the Evening, but here it seems to be Mid-day. I used a complex tracking spell combined with an experimental teleportation spell that was supposed to bring me right next to Harry, although obviously that didn't happen. Since you guys have seen him, though, he must have been nearby recently. Harry's been missing from my home for nearly a month, and I'm his girlfriend, well, I was..." Her voice trailed off and she began to look down at the ground. She then began to speak once again, looking towards the group. "After a week of waiting while the professors tried to find Harry to no avail, I became determined to try to find my own way to get to him, and this is where I ended up after three weeks of research."

The trio of villains quickly looked at each other, dumbfounded by the girl's explanation and unsure of what to say, until Meowth spoke up. "Of course Ginny, I was...erm...cursed by a dark sorcerer and was forced into this state. If you are truly so far from home, you must have brought a Pokemon with you for the long journey." Meowth smiled to himself as he imagined all of the potential rare Pokemon that this girl may have for the taking.

Ginny leaned over so she could easily talk to Meowth, and looked puzzled. "What's a Pokemon? I've never heard the term before at all. The word sounds pretty nice though."

Meowth raised his paw to his face and stepped back, letting Jessie step forward and speak for the group. "In this World, Pokemon are wild creatures that we can tame and collect. Pokemon can help us in tasks or battle for us. There are even some groups like those who harassed your boyfriend that use Pokemon for evil. If you don't have a Pokemon of your own, perhaps we can help you get one." The older red-head reached deep into her pocket and pulled out a red and white Pokeball.

"I caught this a few days ago," she explained, as she offered the ball to Ginny. "The Pokemon inside is a Rattata, normally those kind of Pokemon aren't too good, but James used his new gizmo called a Dexnav to examine it when it was wild, and apparently it has a lot of potential for a Pokemon of this species. I was gonna send it to my boss...erm...friend, but you can have it if you want it, instead." She smiled as she formulated her plan. 'Even if I give that Pokemon to miss fire-head over there,' she thought, 'she could use it against Ash and company so we can capture Pikachu. Losing a silly Rattata for the boss doesn't matter at all if we can snag our ultimate prize.'

Ginny at first looked awkwardly at the Pokeball, but slowly put the ball into her hand. "You say the Pokemon's name is Rattata, as in it's some kind of rat?" She shuddered slightly as she remembered the villain Peter Pettigrew who had hid in her family for years as a pet rat. "I don't have the best relationship with rats, but if you're offering me something I can possibly use to help Harry, how can I refuse. You guys are all such nice people." She beamed at the trio and pressed the button on Rattata's Pokeball.

A small rat with four legs and purple fur on its backside and tan-colored fur on its underside. The Pokemon had two large teeth that hung from the top of its mouth, and a pair of long whiskers that extended from the side of its mouth. Each of its four feet had three small toes, and at the Pokemon's back it had a long tail that curved inward at the tip. Above the mouth it had beady red eyes and a pair of large ears.

Jessie looked over her old Pokemon and smiled. She turned to Ginny and began to speak. "From the information that James got on his device, he found out that your Rattata has a move called Super Fang, something which it normally would not have until it reached a higher level. If you ever get into a Pokemon battle I'd suggest using that attack first." She then turned her attention back towards the girl and continued to speak. "I'm going to send James ahead and see if he can find where that bad group of kids is hiding. They may know something about where Harry is." She nodded to James, who quickly took off in the direction of Shalour City.

Within half an hour, Jessie saw James running towards the group on the path, and he quickly began to speak. "I've found the leader of evildoers, but no one else is with him." As he spoke, he nodded towards his teammates, making sure they got the message. "We could try to ambush them nearby and force them to tell us what they did with Harry."

Ginny nodded and replied. "That sounds like a good idea, I can use the battle to practice using my new Pokemon." She went and hid in a large bush with the trio, and after twenty minutes she saw one human male walking towards them. As she looked at the individual in-depth, she began to have doubts about what Team Rocket had told her. 'That boy is no more than sixteen years old,' she thought, 'and he doesn't look remotely mean at all. Although, why would Jessie give me a Pokemon if she and James and Meowth were the bad guys. I've never known a Death Eater to be generous, so it stands to reason that the same logic would apply here.' As the group neared within five feet of the bush, Ginny and Team Rocket burst out and confronted Ash and company.

"Team Rocket," Ash exclaimed, "what are you up to, today?" He immediately assumed a battle posture, and held his hand on Frogadier's Pokeball, ready to call it into battle at a moment's notice. The young trainer also quickly took note of one additional person in front of him than normal. "Who's the new girl, Jessie," he asked, "did you actually find someone else to join your team?"

"The name's Ginny," the younger red-head fired back, "and I want you to tell me everything you know about my boyfriend, even if I have to hex you...er...I mean, battle you." She reached into her pocket and threw her Pokeball forward. Her Rattata quickly emerged in a flash of light and appeared ready to battle any on comers.

Ash instinctually responded by grabbing Frogadier's Pokeball and throwing it in front of him. He then watched as his blue Water-type Pokemon entered the fray. "I don't know who your boyfriend is, but I do know that Team Rocket isn't the sort of people you should go to for help. I don't wanna battle you, but I will if you make me."

Ginny scoffed at the black-haired Pokemon trainer and spoke. "Yeah, right. I was told by Jessie that you harassed my boyfriend and now he's Merlin knows where. I need to find Harry by any means necessary, even if that means defeating you. Rattata," she commanded her Pokemon, "attack his Pokemon with Super Fang, and then follow it up with Bite."

"Wait," Ash exclaimed as he put the pieces together, "Harry is your boyfriend? Harry Potter? We weren't mean to Harry at all, in fact he's off about twenty minutes from here with my other friends to train with his new Pokemon. Harry is our friend, and if you're his girlfriend you can be our friend too."

"Huh," Ginny exclaimed, "Harry is traveling with you? Jessie and James told me that you insulted him. Rattata, halt your attack on his Pokemon!" The Normal-type Pokemon heeded her commands and stopped just inchers short of Frogadier. As the young woman turned to face and confront Jessie, she found that neither she nor her two cohorts were hiding in the bush as they were several minutes earlier. "Where did they go," she questioned as she began to frantically look around.

"We're over here," a female voice yelled a few dozen feet away. Both Ash and Ginny looked towards the direction of the voice to see Jessie holding a small Yellow Pokemon inside an oval-shaped container. "We were hoping you'd keep each other occupied long enough for us to escape with Pikachu in this electric-proof and sound-proof capsule, but I guess you figured it out too soon Ginny." The older red-head laughed as she used her right hand to grab a Pokeball. "No matter, we'll just beat both of you the old-fashioned way!" She threw a Pokeball to the ground as an odd Pumpkin-looking Pokemon emerged. "Pumpkaboo," she commanded, "use Shadow Ball on Frogadier!"

A large purple orb formed in front of Jessie's Pokemon, and as it fired it hit Ash's Pokemon in the head, causing it to fall down and stop moving.

"Ha" Jessie exclaimed, "I see your Frogadier is down for the count twerp. You already know your Hawlucha isn't affective against my Ghost-type Pokemon, so I guess you're out of luck."

Ash looked down at his belt and only saw two Pokeballs there. 'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'I left Hawlucha and Fletchinder behind anyway to help Harry's Hoothoot learn how to fly better for Wing Attack. I really don't know what to do. With my only available Pokemon knocked out, I don't have any options.' It was at this moment that Ginny stepped forward and faced Jessie.

"Hey, Team Rocket," she screamed, 'you thought it was funny to trick me, huh? Well, I'm going to show you exactly what happens when you mess with a Weasley! Rattata, use Crunch on Jessie's Pumpkaboo."

Her small Pokemon quickly ran towards the floating Ghost-type and jumped on its back, continuously biting its opponent. Pumpkaboo yelled in pain and tried to shake Rattata off of its back, but to no success."

"Pumpkaboo, do something!" Jessie ordered. "Don't let that little Pokemon hurt you. Fight back with a Dark Pulse." A black orb appeared in front of Pumpkaboo and quickly traveled behind it, striking Rattata hard and causing it to fall off its target. "Good job, Pumpkaboo, now finish it off with Frustration." The Pokemon's body turned red as a white smoke emanated from its body, and within seconds it was charging at Rattata. The attack hit dead-on, causing the Rat Pokemon to shriek in agony.

"No, Rattata," Ginny sorrowfully exclaimed as she saw her Pokemon get hurt. "Try to fight back, use Pursuit! Her Normal-type Pokemon chased after Jessie's Pumpkaboo as it tried to move back near its trainer. Rattata jumped up and sunk its teeth deep into Pumpkaboo's body, causing the floating Pokemon to slam into the ground. The Grass-type Pokemon stopped moving, causing Jessie to recall it to her Pokeball.

"You're up next James," she called, telling her partner to prepare to battle. However, as she stepped back from the battle while holding Pikachu, she saw that Rattata was now racing towards her.

"Rattata, free Ash's Pikachu with Super Fang!" Ginny yelled. Her Pokemon then opened its mouth wide and bit down hard on the capsule that Pikachu was being held in. After several seconds of the capsule cracking, it burst open and Pikachu was free. The Electric Mouse ran back to Ash, who then knew the battle was over.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket before they can send out another Pokemon," he commanded, and Pikachu quickly complied. The electricity it sent towards the group sent them flying up into the air and far away from Ginny and Ash.

Pikachu smiled and looked towards Rattata, seemingly thanking it for its effort in freeing it from Team Rocket. The electric-type Pokemon then ran towards its owner and stood at his side.

Ash then watched as Ginny recalled her Rattata and began to speak. "Ginny, thanks so much for saving Pikachu. I don't know what I would have done if they would have gotten away. I'm sure Harry will be glad to see you as soon as he comes back. In the meantime do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. "I don't mind if you ask me anything. I have a lot of questions of my own as well, so it's only fair to answer yours as well." The witch stared at the Pokeball in her hand and stared at her new friend as he pressed her with questions. After an hour of Ginny explaining how she got there, as well as Ash answering many of Ginny's questions about his past and the world he lived in, they heard the sound of footfalls nearby.

Ash immediately saw Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Harry coming towards the pair, and he then saw Ginny run towards Harry at a break-neck pace. She flung her arms around Harry and he responded in kind.

"Ginny," he exclaimed with joy as her arms reached around him, "I wasn't sure that I would ever see you again. How did you get here, and, more importantly, do you know how to get home?"

"It's a long story Harry," she replied, "but I don't know for sure how to get home. Ash and I had to fight off Team Rocket after they tricked me, but I did get this." She then showed Harry her Pokeball. "I guess I'm a Pokemon Trainer now, at least that's what Ash said. They sure do have interesting creatures here, don't they?"

"Yeah, I'd say you're right," Harry agreed, "Since we can't get home we might as well just stay with Ash and his friends. They've helped me out a lot in the small amount of time I've been here, and we can always research more about our predicament in our spare time." Harry smiled, clutching his girlfriend in his arms. 'Everything's alright now,' the wizard thought, 'even though we're far from home, we'll find a way…together.'


End file.
